


I Want To Play

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sebastian is up for it when Jim want to play...





	I Want To Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:
> 
> Kinktober 2018 Prompt: Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play  
> 

“I want to play.”

It was late, about 2 in the morning. Sebastian Moran had finished a call with their China cartel and had just entered the bedroom when Jim Moriarty sauntered in. There really was no other word for it as the criminal mastermind approached his sniper and dropped an object on his bed.

He had grinned as he saw the leather hood. The sensory deprivation hood that would effectively render him blind and deaf. It had been a while, he readily nodded his head. Jim said nothing, simply watched as Moran stripped and fell to his knees before him, head bowed. Jim just as silently covered his head, laced him in and then nothing.

This was always the hardest part for Sebastian and he knew Jim knew it. Unable to see or hear his partner, if Jim did not touch him all he had was his sense of scent to ground him. Tried as he might not to react, Jim purposely walked in and out of his range confusing him. A caress of his head here. A slid of Jim’s fingers across his chest there. A moment when he grabbed Sebastian’s face between his hands and kissed him until he was breathless.

That was hours ago.

The ache in his skin told him. Jim was in a mood tonight. Jim could not decide what to do, so Jim did it all.

It began with Shabari.

It took the mastermind nearly half an hour to tie and suspend the sniper in the rigging beside the bed. Sebastian adored the compression of the ropes across his body even as he slowly spun in place. His body twitched and he moaned, when Jim iced his nipples them blew his warm breath across them.

Sebastian subspaced when the knives came out and he felt the first cut. He had scars from years of tiny little nicks and cuts all over thanks to Jim and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

His favorite cut remains the very first cut Jim ever gave him. The night where Jim first claimed him. With his cock buried deep up Sebastian’s arse he carved his initials in Sebastian’s chest. Jim did it several times creating a raised, almost bas relief affect. It was in a beautiful cursive that garnered attention whenever he was shirtless.  He hissed in the delightful torture of blood slowly welling from each nick, the feel of its tortuous crawl as it itched across his skin and then dripped to the floor as he hung.

Two rapid pinches to his nipples got his attention, Jim checking on him.

Sebastian had a second-degree burn mark as a result of going too deep into subspace. It was early in their relationship when they were still learning of each other. He was not aware he was in pain when Jim accidentally knocked into a side table that held oil which had become too hot and a fat dollop somehow landed on his thigh and sizzled. Jim brought him out roughly and then he screamed.

“Meretricious, love.” Sebastian responded slowly, not wanting to come out from the lovely fog, but knowing if he did not respond properly Jim might stop play altogether.

As it was, he was so pliable that Jim lowered him to the bed. He laid on his back, knees up and spread wide his nether regions on full display and at Jim’s complete lack mercy. Where the rope work and cutting had been relaxing Sebastian nearly yelped when Jim’s ice-cold blade touched his balls even as his hot mouth took his cock to the hilt expertly. Jim enjoyed torturing him and masochist he was for his boss between the heat, the cold, the stinging cuts, the bites and the licks and caresses and fellating he was a bundle of nerves as Jim handled him with precision taking him so close, so close, oh so close to the precipice, but not letting him topple over.

He mewled begging Jim for release. He felt the hood loosening and then was pulled off. “I know you’re ready to pounce, my tiger. I needed it and you gave selflessly.”

In his sensory deprived haze Sebastian had not noticed Jim himself had stripped until he slowly opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of Jim with his arms held out, his lovely lean body and angry red cock on offer.

“Take me, my love, you’ve earned this.”

Jim did not have to offer twice.


End file.
